The present disclosure relates in general to set-top box assemblies, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to self-adjustable heat spreader systems for set-top box assemblies.
Certain components of set-top box assemblies for television receivers, such microprocessor chips and other circuit board devices, are sources of heat. Design variables of set-top box assemblies for television receivers, of set-top box enclosures for the set-top box assemblies, of circuit board assemblies for the set-top box assemblies, of circuit board components for the circuit board assemblies, and/or the like create problems for effectively handling heat produced by the devices. In many instances, there exists a gap between a circuit board component and a top cover of an enclosure of a set-top box assembly for a television receiver. Thus, oftentimes, an opposing cover and/or opposing devices float above the circuit board component.
There is a need in the set-top box assembly space for solutions to these problems that address wide variations of design tolerances, including variations in gaps between circuit board components and other structural components. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.